It Always Comes Back To You
by toastmania
Summary: Series of one-shots. Some AU, some cannon. The only theme is Samcedes. Rating may change
1. Opposties

A/N: 'And what is this?' you may be asking yourself. Well, this is a series of one-shots that I've been either writing/ or imagining out in my pea-brain since the end of season 2. And this is also what I'm doing instead of working on the update of Man in Motion or studying. Ahem. But here it is. And I will update MIM. It's just that it's so much better in my head. And I may have also started another Samcedes fic. That's just a weird idea that wouldn't leave until I started to write it, so I may post it sometime soon. So…. this was the first Samcedes I wrote. It's more of a drabble really. The others will follow. Eventually.

Opposites

They were totally different. Complete opposites. He was a jock; she was a diva. He was country; she was rhythm and blues. He was a dork; she was no-nonsense. He was ripped; she was curvy. He was white; she was black. Nothing in common at all.

Mercedes hissed out a breath and paused in her mental tabulations, feeling the need to be meticulous. They had nothing in common but Glee Club. Glee Club and one perfect, magical prom night.

But so what? That didn't mean anything. Just like it didn't mean anything that he called her the day after prom, just to talk. Or that every time she turned around this week, there he was.

He would make a beeline to sit with her in class, at lunch, during Glee. And ramble about football, Star Trek, Avatar, comic books. Things she knew zero about. Then he'd start asking her questions about things she liked to do. Very awkward.

Sam didn't seem to notice, though. He'd just smile that smile of his at her like it was the most natural thing in the world. And darned if she didn't find herself smiling back at him, completely charmed.

She had to keep telling herself that it didn't mean a thing. They were polar opposites. Boys like Sam Evans didn't fall for girls like Mercedes Jones. They just didn't. It would be best to keep that in mind before she got hurt.


	2. Stay

Here's the next installment. Sorry for the delay, school has been killer. As always, I don't own Glee, Sam, Mercedes, or Puck. If I did, I would treat them better than their current owner.

Stay

When we broke up it was a shock. I was heartsick for weeks. But we stayed friends, and that helped some. Mostly I threw myself into studying, work, and extracurriculars. My grades shot up, I got promoted at work, regained my quarterback status, got Coach Roz off my back, and Mr. Shue gave me several solos. It was all great, but I'd rather be mediocre and have Mercedes back.

S&M

We still Skyped and texted. We even called each other every night like we did when we were dating. I told him all about my classes and sessions in the studio. He told me about Glee and work. Eventually he started talking about this girl who wouldn't stop asking him out. She was some freshman who just joined Glee and had been following him around. He was frustrated and wanted some advice on how to get her to leave him alone.

"Maybe you should go out with her." I was shocked when I heard the words leave my mouth.

"What?" I could see Sam's mouth hanging open through my computer screen.

"It's your senior year, Sam. You should be having fun. Instead you're working yourself to death. This girl sounds like she really likes you. What would be so bad about going out with her?" I wanted to kill the pod person who took over my body. What was I doing? I didn't want Sam dating anyone else anymore than I wanted to start dating anyone else. But I put on a fake smile, so that he couldn't see me seething at my own stupidity.

"I'll think about it." Sam changed the subject and we talked about my latest star sighting in L.A. for the rest of our conversation.

S&M

I started to date this girl. Kitty. Whatever. I didn't like her all that much, but she wouldn't leave me alone. There was nothing really wrong with her, I guess. She was just young. And she wasn't Mercedes. So, I studied, worked, sang, swam and played football. I hung out with Artie, Tina, Sugar, and Joe. I talked to Mike every week and Skyped with Mercedes as much as I could. And between all of this, I went out with Kitty as infrequently as I could. It helped make me feel less lonely.

S&M

I missed him. We had called things off in August, shortly before I left for L.A. I was getting this chance because of him, but the distance would be too great. We said that they would stay friends. And we _had_. But I missed him and wanted him back. _Selfish_, I would scold myself. _Sam deserves this chance to have fun and find his dreams. Let him be._

But I still wanted him. My heart ached every time I spoke to him, knowing that he was no longer mine. I decided to meet up with Puck. His ridiculous antics would distract me from my broken heart. So here I sat, waiting for Puck and staring down at my coffee as it slowly went cold.

"Hey, Hot Mamma. Why so sad?" Puck dropped into the booth opposite me and stole my coffee. He took a sip and made a face. "Gross."

"I don't want to talk about it, Puck." I took my coffee back and took a sip, then made a face myself. I hastily set the cup back down and glared at him.

"Is this about Sam and his new girlfriend?" Puck folded his arms across his chest and sat back, staring at me.

"How do you know about that?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're not the only one who talks to him, you know." He rolled his eyes and waited for my answer.

I thought about denying it, but then realized that it would be pointless. Puck would know I was lying. And so would I. "So, maybe I miss him and made a huge mistake when I broke up with him."

"That's what I thought," he smiled smugly at me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know…." I sighed and stared at my coffee again.

S&M

I got a letter in the mail. That was pretty unusual. In this day and age: it was usually text messages with occasional e-mails thrown in. Curiously, I turned the envelope over. It was from Mercedes. I opened it and saw the plane ticket. From Cincinnati to LAX.

S&M

I was waiting for him to call me. I figured he'd be getting the ticket any day now.

I smiled when I saw his number on my caller id. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," I smiled even wider when I heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"So, uh. I got the strangest thing in the mail today," he trailed off as if uncertain what to say next.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. A plane ticket." He paused again

"Ah." I was really enjoying myself.

"That's all you have to say?" He sounded really confused now.

"Look," I decided it was time to stop teasing him, "last time we talked, you said you would love to see what L.A. was like. So, I'm giving you the chance."

"Why?" He sounded excited and a little scared. Crap, I hope this doesn't backfire on me.

"Well…. We are still friends, right?" I held my breath.

"We'll always be friends."

S&M

So, here I was. Fresh off of visiting my parents in Kentucky for Christmas. Now I was here for my last week of vacation, visiting Mercedes. And Puck. Yup. Because I was friends with both of them. That's what I had to keep telling myself to keep from reading too much into Mercedes motivation for getting me here.

Besides, Kitty had read more than enough into the trip for both of us.

"_So, you're telling me that she has no desire to get back with you?" Kitty huffed out a breath and narrowed her eyes at me._

"_We're just friends, ok?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. I hated confrontations. _

"_Just friends," she mocked in a snotty voice. "You talk to her more than you talk to me!"_

_My only response was an impatient sigh. That seemed like it only pissed her off more._

"_You listen to me Sam Evans. If you go out there to visit her, we are done. Finished." Kitty hissed at me._

"_Ok. I guess we're finished." I was relieved to finally have a concrete reason to end things with her._

"_Sam! I'm serious!" She stomped her foot._

"_So am I."_

So here I was.

S&M

"Oh my God! Sam!" I spotted him grabbing his bag off the conveyor belt, so beautiful it took my breath away.

"Sam!" I yelled again, and pushed several people out of my way to get to him. There was considerable grumbling and nasty looks aimed my way, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't. All I could think was that I would get to hold him again. I launched myself into his arms, nearly knocking him back into the baggage carousel.

"Hey," I pulled back to look at him, breathless and laughing a little.

"Hey yourself," a smile lit up his face as he laughed back. "Excited to see me?"

"You have no idea."

S&M

This has been one of the best weeks of my life. Being with Mercedes again has been incredible. I don't want to think about leaving her again. I can't think about it, because I know that my heart will break all over again.

We haven't left each other's sides this week. She's shown me around campus, taken me to the studio to introduce me to the people she works with, and begrudgingly let Puck come over to hang out. It was great to see him again, but I had a hard time concentrating on the video games he insisted we play because she was sitting there next to me. At night when we go to sleep, I have to wage a war against myself to keep from touching her. But I can't stop myself from wanting her.

S&M

He was here. In my apartment. Back in my life. I've never been happier. God, I missed him. When we left the airport, I took him sightseeing and to the studio to introduce to everyone. As we were leaving my boss told me that they wouldn't need me in the studio this week and gave me a wink. I could have hugged him for that. It's given me the chance to be with Sam non-stop. Even that afternoon that Puck rudely came over and insisted that he should get some bro time with Sam and that I needed to stop boggarting his bestie. Yeah. He said bestie. What a dork.

We've done everything together. Cooking, watching movies, sightseeing, clubbing. Everything but the one thing I desperately want to do. We sleep next to each other in the same bed every night. But we're not together and he has a girlfriend. So we fall asleep separately, but by morning we're tangled together holding onto each other tightly. Our bodies are obviously more in-tune that our intellects.

The week has flown past, and I kept ignoring the reality that he has to leave soon. But now, I can't ignore it any more. It's our last night together. Sam has to leave tomorrow evening. We're lying on the bed, just staring at each other. Not talking, because we don't need words right now. Then the words pop out of my mouth, anyway. I don't think about it. It just comes out. "Stay."

S&M

I'm not sure if I heard her right. "Stay with me." Ok. No mistaking it now. She wants me to stay. It doesn't take me long to decide what to do. I get up, grab my phone and walk out to the living room.

S&M

Oh, God. He just walked out. I'm crazy. I must be. I just asked him to stay with me. When we're not together. He has a girlfriend. He lives in Ohio. His family is in Kentucky. He's still in high school. Oh. My. God. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? And the worst part? I still want him to stay.

Ten excruciating minutes later he walks back into the room. "Ok."

"What?" I sit up from where I had my head buried in the pillow, secretly hoping I suffocate.

"Ok, I'll stay." He's standing by the bed looking down at me, and I'm fairly sure I'm hallucinating. I take a deep breath and try to stop what is obviously me breaking from reality. A psychotic episode. But he's still standing there

"But Sam, how? You live," He cuts me off before I can get any further.

"First I'm 18. I can do what I want. I told my parents. I left a message for Burt and Carol. Blaine is going to Fed Ex me my stuff. I'll transfer schools."

"You have a girlfriend." I still can't seem to accept the reality of his words. This can't really be happening.

"No, I don't."

"So, you're staying?" I ask it cautiously. Can I let myself hope that this is real?

"I'm staying." He grins and pulls me into his arms, then onto the bed.


End file.
